Silver halide photographic materials having a wide latitude for exposure (hereinafter referred to simply as photographic materials) are known and they are prepared by coating a support with silver halide emulsion layers of high sensitivity and silver halide emulsion layers of low sensitivity simultaneously. Two typical exmples of the photographic material of this type are described in British Pat. Nos. 774,655 and 1,021,564. These photographic materials may be effective for some specific purposes, but it sometimes occurs that a very bright image flares and cancels the darker image. To avoid this problem, a photographic material with a latitude wide enough to present high contrast with a dark image and low contrast with a light image is desired, and one example of such photographic material is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 3843/1974. But all of these conventional products often experience variations in latitude during storage. In particular, the color reproduction of multi-layered silver halide color photographic materials (hereinafter referred to simply as color photographic materials) varies with time. At present, no method is available that is effective in preventing this serious defect.